T-65B X-Wing
Background The T-65B was the primary T-65 X-wing starfighter of the Alliance Fleet. Its development began in secret when the Incom Corporation first started sympathizing with the Rebellion's cause. It was present early in the rebellion and later became a symbol for Alliance tactics. "Hit fast and hard, and take advantage of all opportunities presented to you." The Alliance later developed the T-65C-A2, but these ships were rare. Most Rebel X-wing pilots flew the B model. The Rebels liberated Incom storehouses to acquire the starfighters, then shared the plans with other shipbuilders. As a result of the low numbers, the Alliance limited the craft's use. 70% of sorties were on reconnaissance missions, although the X-wings earned its reputation on strikes against Imperial projects. Luke Skywalker flew the T-65B at the Battle of Yavin. Rogue Squadron flew the T-65B in their strikes against the Empire. Turncoat technician Ral Shawgrim attempted to deliver a near-complete set of plans for the starfighter to Sienar Fleet Systems some time after the Battle of Hoth. However, despite his escape, the plans were retrieved. At least some members of Rogue Squadron were piloting the starfighter during the campaign against Lord Shadowspawn. Rogue Squadron's T-65B fighters were used to deploy flechette torpedoes at the Battle of the Corellian Queen. Background obtained from wookiepedia ( http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T-65_X-wing_starfighter ) Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Hapes Consortium, Galactica Alliance, New Jedi Order, Confederation Ship Type: T-65 AC2 X-Wing Class: Multipurpose Starfighter Manufacturer: Incom Corporation Crew: 1+1 Astromech Droid Cargo: 110 kg MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 600 cockpit - 125 Sensor/Communications Array - 70 Engines (4) - 200 ea Laser Cannons (4) - 130 ea Wings/S-Foils (4) - 120 ea Astromech socket - 100 (2) Shields - 150 side (900 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 1 light year. Doing another 100+ points of damage total destroys the craft and anyone in it. 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: Mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1050kph, Mach 8 with shields on FTL Drive - Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can continue normal operations for up to a week. Combat ops decrease this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 12.5mm Height: 2.4m normal flight mode, 3.6m with wing/s-foils open, 3.9m on landing skids Width: 9.7m Weight: 23 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: Weapon: Laser Cannon (4) Purpose: Anti-fighter Range - Space: 5.0km Range - Atmosphere: 2.5km Damage: 2d4x10+10 per single blast, 3d6x10 per dual blast, 6d6x10 per quadruple blast Rate of Fire: Equal to Pilots attacks Payload: Unlimited Bonuses: +3 strike Weapon: Proton Torpedo Launcher (2) Purpose: Anti-Ship Range - Space: 14km Range - Atmosphere: 7km Damage: 9d6x10 Rate of Fire: 1 or two at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload: 3 per launcher Bonuses: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: Communications: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency beacon has a range of 25 light years. Life Support: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished Passive Sensors: Have a radius of 25 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Scanning Sensors: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Search Sensors: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. Focusing Sensors: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NOTE - '''I am still in the process of defining how detailed the analysis of the various items can be in each of the sensors above. '''COMBAT BONUSES: Use Vehicle Combat Training and/or Combat Flying Plus the Following: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 4, 8 and 12 +1 Autododge at level 3, 7 and 11 +15% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG (All versions) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels